sayonara aniki
by Black.Chain.Of.Alice
Summary: Killua was kidnapped and Illumi came to save him. Hisoka was the one who kidnapped him. What happend if Illumi die in protecting Killua? Read to Find out! Reviews Please


**Hello, this is the first time I've written a one-shot so if the result is bad, don't blame me! It's the first time! **

**So, I'll start!**

**Pairing: IlluKillu**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Family Hurt & Comfort**

**Warning: OOC!**

**Sayonara, Aniki..**

It was raining heavily in the Padokea. All of the Zoldyck family are waiting for Killua's return from his mission. But suddenly, the zoldycks receive a phone call. Kikyo zoldyck then answer the call.

"_If you want to save your child, then come to the abandon storage near the dock." A mysterious voice said._

Without any chance of Kikyo to speak something, the phone ended. She was shaking and felt that her knees was weak and fell into a sitting position, crying.

"Mother!"

"Kikyo!"

Silva then hug her and she cry in his shoulder. "Kikyo, what was the phone all about, tell us." Said Silva.

"Killua…he was..kidnapped.." mutter her.

All of us then widen our eyes in shock. Disbelieving what we have heard. "I-i-impossible.." stutter Silva in disbelief.

"I told you that today he was in bad condition!" exclaim Kikyo. "If you didn't let him on the mission such thing would not happen!"

"I'm…sorry.."

"Mother where was he held?" asked Illumi blankly.

"In..in the… abandon storage..near the dock.." Reply her mother.

"Illumi! What are you doing." Asked Kikyo. "Dear!"

"Illumi, don't go! I know they picked with the wrong family but still, don't!"

Illumi just ignore them and walk pass them and run after reaching the front door. He didn't care if he is soaked no matter what, he's gonna bring his brother back safe and sound.

Now, his destination is to the abandon storage, saving Killua.

**Illumi's P.O.V.**

"Why am I doing this? Saving my brother.." thought him as he jump from one tree and the other and finally reach the Testing gate. "Ignoring both my parents warning…that's the first time, huh.."

Illumi directly push the gate and the 7th gate was the one which he opened.

Starting from there, he run as fast as he could to reach the storage. After around 15 minutes, he reach there.

"So this is the place huh.." mumble him and walk inside.

"I see.. so you went here alone huh.. bad choice.." chuckle a voice darkly as he walk, appearing in front of Illumi.

Illumi answer nothing but just stare at the man.

"Aniki!" shout Killua which was tied by chain and was hang above between 2 poles. Illumi just look at his up.

"Killua.." mutter him and turn his stare at the man.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Illumi.

"I'm.. Heyra Western." Answer Heyra.

"You're picking with the wrong family." Said Illumi.

"I think it was_ you_ who pick the wrong move." Snap Heyra, smirking while Illumi just raised his eyebrows. "Come out!"

A Figure with a red hair and a star and tear drop face paint appear. The figure was wearing a clown-like clothes and chuckled darkly.

"Hisoka!" growled Illumi.

"How are you doing today, Illu-chan?" mocked Hisoka which Illumi ignore him as Hisoka knew the answer already.

"You bastard..!" Hissed Illumi while hisoka just chuckle darkly in reply.

"_Mom, you're partly correct, the one who attack Killua is Hisoka, that's why!" _Thought Illumi.

"So, are you gonna save your brother or just stand ther?" asked Heyra mockingly.

Illumi didn't reply but he just attack Heyra which Hisoka block the attack and Illumi moved backwards. Illumi just jumped, wanting to break the chains which bind Killua but Hisoka attack him. They did it for repeatedly for times already.

Hisoka throw his card to Illumi and damage his shoulders.

Illumi throws back again his card and suddenly, a big needle was behind the card and damage hisoka upper hand.

Hisoka then smirk in delight. Killua, from above realize something weird from hisoka and he try to use _gyo _and gasped.

"Aniki! Hisoka is using the bungee gum!: scream Killua from abave.

"Hmmm…I find out already.." smirk Hisoka and illumi just '-tched' him.

"Too late, Illu-chan~" Purr Hisoka and he pull his bungee gum, dragging illumi forcefully towards him. Illumi then smirk, having an idea.

Illumi kick Hisoka's but hisoka block it and Illumi smack him down together with both his leg. Hisoka was now being guard by him. His hands was throwing the needle above to released the chain and it works.

Illumi then jumped himself to catch the landing Killua and they roll together after reaching the cold tile.

"I'm glad that you're safe, Killua.." Whisper Illumi softly in his ear and kiss Killua's forehead which surprise Killua very much. That's the very first time that the cold blooded assassin has done to him. Illumi want to fight again with Hisoka but Killua stop him, holding his arm

"Wait!" stop Killua.

Illumi then turn to face him but was surprise. His little brother press his lips in that cold lips of him. What pleasant surprise to Illumi. And Illumi thought that that's the first time Killua has kissed someone. Lucky him, to be his first.

Silence.

"Killua..?"

"Thank you, aniki.. be careful okay?" mutter him under his breath, even Illumi can't hear what is he saying.

Killua released his grip on Illumi's arm. Illumi then run again, attacking hisoka with his needle.

Hisoka block it again with his card. They keep on doing it again and again for some time already. Hisoka just giggled evilly, feeling the pleasure and the excitement throughout his body.

Heyra just laugh out loudly seeing the scene. "You never give up do-"

Before he can say anymore, Killua punch him hard which hurt his cheek badly which make him fall. "Dare to say it, die here." Threaten Killua and Killua sharp fingernail-like-claws appear, preparing to pierce Heyra with it.

Slowly, Killua walk towards him and Heyra crawl backward, afraid. "Hi-hisoka!" yelled him.

Upon hearing his name being called, Hisoka as fast as a lightning was in front Killua. Killua was not in the proper state of defense. Hisoka punch Killua but no, Illumi appearing in a flash and hug Killua, pushing him backwards and receive the hard blow oh his back.

"Argh..!" scream Illumi from the punch.

Illumi coughed out blood.

"Aniki!" shout Killua.

Illumi then stand up again and glare daggers at hisoka. He walk a bit to Killua and whisper something in his ear and reply it with a curt nod.

Illumi run to Hisoka which Hisoka reflect his attack. They jump to the right and kick and punch each other.

While Killua run toward Heyra and scratch him with his fingernails-like-claws.

"Argh!" scream him painfully. Killua then scratch him again.

"Hisoka!" shout him.

As Hisoka want to go to Heyra's side, Illumi come in front of him. "I will not let you pass, not again." Illumi stated.

Hisoka just keep attacking Illumi so that he let him pass while Killua keep scratching Heyra.

But, something weird and suspicious happen. Hisoka just suddenly move backwards, stop attacking him. Illumi then was ready in his defense mode. While killua stop his activity and do the same as his brother. Now, Heyra's body was fully full of scars.

"I..give up.." declare Heyra weakly. Hisoka just widen in shock and smirk evilly. He directly throw one of his card to him and he fall lifelessly.

"You..bastard!" Killua scream and clenched his fist.

"I thought that it was gonna turn out like this. It disappoint me fully." He giggled evilly which makes spine run through his body.

"Well, I'm gonna go then, bye bye~" he said. "It was fun, illumi~"

After saying that, he disappear in flash of light and Illumi sighed.

"We should get back." Stated lllumi and Killua just nodded. The walk towards the outside then suddenly..

BOOM!

A large explosion was heard and seen and Both of them were thrown away outside and some building parts was burying them.

Killua realized that someone was above him, protecting him and it was his brother! Illumi was really badly injured. Receiving all the blows from the explosion. Yes, he have no time to use _zetsu. _

His blood splatter everywhere.

"Aniki!"

Killua immediately raise from his position and throw away the obstacle that burry his brother.

"Aniki! Are you okay?"

Killua just weakly placed his hand it Killua's cheek and Killua press his hand using both of His hand.

"I'm glad…that you're fine.." said him in a weak voice.

"Aniki! Hang In there!" Said Killua unusually in a panic voice.

Illumi answer nothing but just give Killua his rare and beautifully true smile. It's the first time he have done it and the first time Killua see it. It was surprisingly beautiful.

He mumbled some words before leaning his face close to Killua's face and kiss his hot lips. And finally close his eyes and fell lifelessly like a doll which Killua catch him on time.

Unbelievably, A lot of tears streaming down Killua's eye.

"No! No! Don't you die on me! Aniki! Aniki!" yelled Killua.

"ILLUMI!" Scream him.

"It's all my fault..if I was not capture, he will not be in this state.." Mumble him. "I'm sorry..Illumi.."

"I…too…I too love you as well!" cried him.

He slowly walk to his body and carry him. Running as fast as possible back head home.

After a couple minutes he reach the testing gate. Zeburo, one of the employee for the Zoldyck family see Killua carrying Illumi.

"Young Master Killua!" gasped him.

"Open the gate." Command him.

Without more talk, He open the gate immediately. Yes, that was the first time he saw Killua in that kind of state.

Killua continue to run and bang open the family house.

"Killua!"

"What ha-"

They all stop before saying anymore and see the person who he carried.

"Illumi! What happen to him?" asked Kikyo.

"He…died.." answer Killua in a low voice.

Kikyo then cried hysterically. Silva and Milluki was deeply shocked while Kalluto and Alluka cries.

"Sorry…it was all my fault.." mumble him. "Blame me! Punish me!"

Silva just put his hand in his head, comforting him. "Don't blame yourself and it was not your fault." Said him.

Killua continue to cry.

After they stop crying, Killua explain them everything.

Now, they want to have a proper burial for Illumi.

**3 days later..**

It was raining and Today is the day for Illumi burial. Gon, Leorio and Kurapika come to the burial too. Leorio, especially was really surprise, disbelieving that it really happened. But since, it was Killua who explain to him, he just belief it.

After the priest had say his prayers and speech, the coffin was put in the ground and buried it with the wet soil. All of us put a flower for a sign of respect.

Then, they all went home except for the 4 hunters.

Killua look above to the dark sky.

"I love you, illumi.." Mumble him as a drop of tear fell from his eye.

After Killua was seeinh above the sky, they too went back.

**-The End-**

**Done! A bit weird, maybe…? Sorry! First time writing a one shot! Well, don't forget to reviews!**


End file.
